


It left.

by DefinietlyNotSatan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Detroit Evolution, Gavin Reed - Freeform, It Pronouns, It’s Gavins POV until the ending sentences, M/M, Nines - Freeform, POV Gavin Reed, RK900 - Freeform, Sad Story, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal feel, Upgraded Connor - Freeform, detroit become human - Freeform, no beta we die like men, nothing happens though, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinietlyNotSatan/pseuds/DefinietlyNotSatan
Summary: Everything is different when it left.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Everything just seemed so much harder. 

The cabinets were taller than before, he could barley feel his fingers grasping the edge of the mug he tried to reach. The coffee in his mug tasted bitter. Sure coffee is meant to be bitter but this was different, no matter the amount of sugar or cream he added didn’t make any difference. The couch felt longer and the coffee table felt further away, as if to make room for longer legs. 

He didn’t have long legs. It did.

The car was lonely. Music wasn’t as enjoyable and sounded way too loud. It was just noise. He didn’t want to be reminded anymore of the way he just had to move up his seat. Not the first time he’s had to do it. Nor did he want to look at the passenger seat, that was further back and the back of it was more straight as if to sit someone who had better posture. The car was clean. Too clean that it felt empty. 

It kept everything far too clean.

The precinct was loud, but he was alone. There was so many people, everyone was talking and everyone had someone. Except for him. He could feel the stares. The sad, pitying stares from his co-workers. They followed him everywhere. Those damn brown puppy-dog eyes. Why did it get to stay? Why did it deserve to stay where it is safe? What made it better? It chose not to leave. 

It didn’t have to leave him. 

The case files looked heavy. Despite being on his computer. They took longer to look through, longer to type up, longer to figure out any contradictions or errors. The crime scenes seemed to be more gruesome. Catching suspects was harder and more dangerous. Witnesses were more difficult to connect with and suspects that were caught to be interrogated weren’t scared. They intimidated him now. 

It always made them afraid.

His friend group was smaller. They kept trying to get him to stop moping but he couldn’t. Everything was too much. Too.. big for him to handle. 

It was always bigger than him. 

The cat kept trying to get past him, to see someone who wasn’t following behind him anymore. Even the cat had noticed the difference in the house. It felt empty. He fed them, and just like the cat food, the food he had in his fridge and cupboards didn’t look appetizing or edible. He decided to forego dinner. 

It would’ve been mad. 

The bed was large and cold. There was no heat, despite the three different blankets. There was no other body near him. No arms to cage him against his will and force him to stay there to fall asleep. There was no small sound of a machine whirring. There was no annoying blue or yellow light the never seemed to be any less glaringly obvious. It wasn’t there to let him see in the dark, make sure he knows he safe and at home. It wasn’t there to give him any comfort. It was gone. 

It left. 

Everything felt constricting. His clothes felt like the were choking him, he couldn’t get oxygen into his lungs and his mind didn’t want to slow down. He kept his phones flashlight on to give him some comfort, but it wasn’t the same. 

It would always be different. 

The voices were louder. He knew his gun in his nightstand was stronger than they were. His gun was always there. His gun was louder as well. 

It was supposed to be always there. 

But it wasn’t. 

It promised him it wasn’t going anywhere but once it got the chance it left. What did he do? His mind was racing to figure out what he did wrong. Why did it decide so quickly to leave him alone? Why did it jump on that chance? What did he do to upset it so badly? It was mad at him when it left. 

It wasn’t going to come back. 

Did he forget to do something? Did he file something at work wrong? Did he get in its way? Did he make a crude joke and didn’t realize it? How long was it upset for without telling him? It would’ve given him a chance to fix it.

But it didn’t. 

The gun was heavy in his hand. 

He could. 

He always thought it was a cowards way out. 

But it wasn’t. 

He understood that now. 

He tried to calm down. There had to be something else he could do? 

Except there wasn’t. There was nobody to care. Or who would care. 

It never cared.. did it?

It always gave him fake pity.. didn’t it? No one wanted to deal with him. 

He couldn’t blame it. 

His hands were shaky but he’s always been a good shot. 

The front door creaked open. 

He was happy to be home. He was happy to see the cat and couldn’t wait to His favourite human again.


	2. Chapter 2

The gun going off was loud, deafening him, and terrifying the cat into hiding from where it had just moments before had been rushing into the room with... him.

He was yelling a lot, his usual comforting light was a terrifying red. He was shouting and yelling but Gavin.. he couldn't hear him. After all, the gun had just barley missed it mark. Nines had come home and into the room where he knew Gavin would be, he was just in time. He was able to knock the gun away just enough that it missed his partners head. Gavin wasn't registering any of it. He felt dazed. A near death would do that to you he supposed. 

Nines didn't know what to say, he couldn't even speak properly. Everything was static. His stress levels were way to high. He knew he had caused this to some degree. Why didn't he just talk it through with Gavin, let him know why he was going to do what he did. At the first chance he had abandoned Gavin, after months of trying to get him to open up to him. After Ada, after everything. He was just going to help the FBI for a few months, then come right back but he didn't say that. He just took the offer up and left his partner. He doesn't know why, Gavin can't read his thoughts. In his coworkers eyes he had abandoned everyone, especially Gavin, with the first chance he got. He told him he wasn't going anywhere, but he left.

When he had walked into the precient, an hour after Gavin had left, Connor and Tina sent him straight home. Straight to Gavin. They knew something he had not. He knew they were mad.. Are mad. They knew Nines had to be the one to fix this. After all he had caused it. He looked down at the man on the bed next to him, scanning him. Hadn't showered properly for days, hadn't had slept either. Heart beating way too fast due to adrenaline, and clearly hadn't had a proper meal in days. Gavins hands had not stopped shaking. Nines knew him well enough, Gavin would yell at him, swear at him, try to make him leave. But he wouldn't not again. 

Except when he looked at Gavin again, he saw none of that fiery temper. His gray eyes were dull and bleak. Nines had long took the gun and was waiting for Gavin. He knew there was nothing he could say, he would let Gavin speak first. Except Gavin didn't say anything. He just slowly stood up and grabbed Nines empty hand. As if checking is he was real. When his eyes had met Gavins, all he wanted to do was kiss him. Make it all go away and never, ever leave again. He knew he wouldn't. Not after this. Never again would Nines even consider leaving Gavin in the dark, alone. 

Except Gavin had left Nines standing in the bedroom alone. With a shaky breath he let go of his hand, grabbed his keys and left. Nines had already left, so why can't he. Why would he come back? After all he was just going to leave again. He left so suddenly and without saying anything to Gavin. Why does he think he can just come back as if it was fine, he knew what Nines was going to say, that he won't ever leave again. Bullshit. It was just like before, he just needed himself. That's all. At least then there was no one to hurt him, break him, try to fix him and when they couldn't, leave him. He doesn't need anybody. He took out his phone, to ask Captain Fowler, the only adult in his life that showed him some sort of kindness, it hurt him but he had too. In a simple five word text 'I want to transfer Precients.' But before he could hit send the message had deleted itself. Of fucking course he hacked his phone. He could hear him, finally the ringing in his ears was quieting, he could hear him pleading, the static that surrounded his voice. Asking him to stay, to make things work. And some part of Gavin wanted that. And it wasn't a small apart of him either. 

Reluctantly the Detective turned to his former partner, Nines had felt a glimmer of hope and saw that same hope in those gray eyes. No words had to be said as Nines crossed over to Gavin, and gave him a soft kiss. They didn't have to understand this, they didn't have to make sense out of it. They could just enjoy it. Nines thanked a God who didn't exist, for keeping Gavin with him. He would explain tomorrow. But for now, they could go to bed. 

That night, once again there were arms trapping him in the bed, warmth from a body next to him, a quiet whirring of a machine and best of all, there was a calming blue light that filled the room, letting Gavin see in the dark, to make sure they were safe at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I end stories I write (but never posted) with ambiguous endings so I leave it up to the reader of what happens but if you want a part 2, Just lmk


End file.
